Process control systems generally use a variety of process control devices to control a process. The process control devices often include seals (e.g., bellows seals) that are subjected to stresses while the process is controlled. Over time, the stresses may cause the seals to fail. Many factors may affect useful life of a seal such as stress amplitudes, geometry of the seal, environmental conditions (e.g., temperatures, pressures, corrosion, etc.), and/or other factors. During operation, these factors often vary, and, as a result, the useful life of a seal may vary. A seal may be periodically visually inspected and/or replaced to prevent an unexpected failure of the seal. Nevertheless, seals often fail before the seals are replaced, or the seals are replaced substantially before the useful lives of the seals are consumed.